Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered Across Skies
The Universe is full of strange and wonderous things that many have yet to experiance it's true beauty across the dimensions. However at most times, there will be something that causes a powerful disturbance to where many collide and meet. 'Purgatory' In the realm of spirituality that many do not understand nor wish to believe lives one of the most powerful entities still in existence, Quinkra, the Mistress of Purgatory. Throught the realm, many of the souls that pass through find peace to stay among the place until a time they are prepared to rest forever. One day during any normal cycle marked the beginning of change for reality. "Souls mark 1-5 are now at rest my queen." one of the Pentrifo's said making sure each soul was at their destination of stay. "Very good Winchio, I want to make sure each and everyone of these souls will be comfortable before each are sent away....." Suddenly wave energy was felt throught the realm as if something foregin had entered through the realm. "HEY YOU, COME RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT" said another Pentrifo said as She was trying to use a special net to catch a soul that had strangly shaped itself into an orb. Finally he caught it and was dancing around like a mad man. "Chiru!!" yelled Quinkra sternly as s he gasped and bowed down quickly, "I'm sorry my Queen but this soul would not listen and it is not like the others." She replied as Quinkru chuckled while grabbing the scared soul and calming it down. "There there, little one you will not be harmed." She assured the scared soul. Quinkra smiled, then suddenly a spark occured that caused her to flinch as in one instant she absorbed all the souls memories as well as what kind of person it was, it caused her to drop down on her knees. "My queen!!!" yelled Chiru and Winchio who ran towards their queens side and saw that her face was drenched with sweat and she had the look of fear on her. "What did you see?" They asked helping her stand while the soul still stayed inside her hand. "A horrible fate that will destory all of reality if not stopped. This soul contains one person that will help the current Leader of the Legendary beings." Quinkra said as suddenly darkness started shaping around her as it entered the soul. After some time and powerful amounts of energy being poured into that one soul, it had transformed itself into a body of a young man. "What is this child my Queen?" asked Chiru who could feel a malevolent force inside of the body. "He is the half of Darkness that will help Light pure the chaos of insanity, if not then all that we know will come to an end." Quinkra said sighing as she then transfered Jakin energy into the mind of the body. "When you awaken, all that you know will be returned to you." ''Quinkra whispered as she then covered the body with some material and hurled it towards the home of the Ligerus, Tyranus. Tyranus The night sky was shining brighty throught all of Tyranus as many of the Ligerus was sleeping underneath the shining moon that reflected across the lake. Suddenly a small red dot appeared on the lake, slowly but surely it grew bigger and bigger till right in an instant a flaming meteor flew right over the lake and crashed into some of the trees. The rocks surrounding the meteor fell apart and out came a Human-male. The young man's scalding red eyes scanned the area. Nothing. Always his luck to find nothing. The only thing he had were memories, a jacket and an ice-blue sword that was freshly stained with blood. Who's, he only vaugely recalled. Sweeping back his raven hair, he pushed away from the rocks that bore him to this land and touched down on solid ground, his boots crushing the life below, as well as frosting the grass and pale blue, great was his power. A moon above him, he took to noting the life all around him, strange beasts one and all. He noted forests all around him, some of which was thrashed by his arrival. "What was that??" asked one of the guards who was at a guard-post near the lake when the crash-site had occured, "we better check it out." Another said as the two then started towards the site and moved quickly through the trees. The teenaged iceburg kept walking about, searching for some seblance of civilized humanity, or anything really. That's when the guards were upon him. "Halt. What brings you out here at this time? Has their been trouble?" he asked, scathingly sarcastic tones in his voice. He knew full well, but what was the fun in telling all? "Alright kid enough with jokes already now take off the ridiculious human skin." Asked one of the guards as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You want me to ditch my human shell? You won't be walking home afterwords, I promise you that." He wasn't joking either. Merely pushing energy through his body would lower tempertures all around, leading to a winter if he kept up. "So, do you want to live and help me, or fight and die?" The two guards instinctivly knew something Ominous was with this strange boy as the guards backed up a bit but not before handing over a map to the dangerous man. Suddenly the two instantly ran away as quickly as they could through the forest without looking back. ''Damn, I wasn't really tryin' to scare them. Just wanted some help. Ah well, there'll be more. The raven haired teen kept walking, following the map till he came to a town. He walked through the gates and gazed about, looking for anything of import. Why was I sent here? What is it I must do, find or anything?? "Come to me......" ''whispered a voice that echoed through one of the back alley ways. Having little else to do, and little in the way of worry, he took a quick run to the ally, checking to avoid being persued by others. His senses were alight with care, typical for him, the only living snow-storm. The voice was echoing throught the entire alleyway leading the confused young-man to a tavern near the captial center of Krilius called "The paw". Shade opened the tavern door, creating a creaking sound. ''This place could use a bit of oil. he thought, chuckling to himself. A second thought crept up on him just as he crossed the threshold. He had no idea who was calling him just a second before. That could prove disasterous. Any time he heard a voice, usually, it wanted something back as payment, and his last payment was more than he could afford. The taven was as empty as many empty glasses were still nice and clean hung on racks just waiting to be used, only one small group was at the far back while a stranger wearing a hodded cloak was sitting at the edge of the bar. "Something I can help you with son?" asked the bartender who was also the manager of the establishment "Do you happen to have anything with caffine in it?" Shade asked, asking for his drug of choice. He walked over to the bar and sat down, smirking. "If not, quite anything would do at this point." "Hahaha, you're not from around here are ya? Most folk wouldn't dare order something like our caffine, strongest stuff in the known realm so you'd better have something sweet to calm it down." The manager said pouring him a cup while placing what seemed like scones in front of him. "HEY Lardo!!!! Where's our next pitcher!?!?!?!" Yelled one of the people in the group as he shot a couple of the glasses from the rack. The manager sighed as he filled up a pitcher with a strange-looking substance and headed towards them. The stranger sitting a couple of chairs away from the young man just kept on drinking his water. Shade used his Demonic powers to cool the cup slightly before drinking it. It was indeed strong, stronger than what he expected. He pondered on what the pitcher contained, but his real concern was the man a few seats down. Without thinking about it, he looked into the liquid in front of him. his reflection revealed his worst fear. Just using his powers to cool off his drink altered his eyes. He knew they were red when he walked it, but now, they were blue. He took a bit of scone to prevent himself from going hyper, but it also gave him a mindless distraction to keep himeself from panicing. If anyone saw his eyes change, his secret might be revealed, leading to all sorts of problems. After all, random eye changes weren't the norm, no matter where you were. Suddenly something big flew by and crashed right into the wall, it was revealed to be the manager with shot wounds on his arms and a bleeding nose. "Alright Lardo we've had our full now it's time for you to get your ugly butt up and hand over the protection money you owe." The leader of the group said as he grabbed the managers neck and picked him up with ease against the wall. "How can I pay you? Everytime you guys come in here no one wants to spend, I have nothing this week." He replied struggling for air. "Well that's too bad Lardo, because I know someone who would be willing to pay for your pathetic mistakes." He said as some shots went towards the framed picture of the manager and his family. Shade stood up and walked over to the men. "How about you back off, before I decide to kill the lot of you? And trust me, with the battles I got under my belt, you guys are nothing." Something changed in him, his voice lost the kind, polite edge, replaced by a chilling tone, dripping hunger with every word. "Take your best shot at me. I'll play nice." In an outburst the entire group was laughing but suddenly stopped when the Leader raised his hand, he then procceded to throw the Manager right on the broken glass. "Trust me kid, you don't wanna mess with the Alpha-Prider Gangsters. Boys, show the ignorent punk what I mean." The leader said as many of the followers summoned weapons from out of thin air and jumped right at the kid. Shade didn't aim to kill, but break a few bones. Without so much as a wasted move, or using any of his powers beyond his physical skills, he knocked out and disabled many of the men. The few he didn't knock out were lucky. All around him were weapons on the ground, alongside the bodies of the weilders. "That's your best?" he taunted. "Grr, that's what I get for hiring weaklings, now I am mad!" The Leader suddenly roared as a sword emerged from thin air as then armor surrounded him. "Now who's laughing punk!?!?!" 'he asked as suddenly in one instant he disappeared and reappeared above the guy and slashed down. Shade quieted himself. "Ice Wall." he whispered, creating exactly what he called for, a wall of beautiful ice, hardened by his own will, and the tainted power that flowed through his body. Although it didn't block the strike he was outside the lethal area, although he was still cut, straight down his chest. Gasping, he froze the blood leaking out, creating a make-shift bandage. He drew his own sword, an ice-blue edge glinted in the light. ''Whatever that is, it put him on par with my Demonic form. '"Not so confident now are we?! Your pathetic ice Chrinsow is not enough to defend yourself against my power." '''He said as then he slashed down sending a powerful shock that cracked most of the buildings while he headed right towards the boy. Shade swung his sword down when the leader got close enough, catching him in a duel of blades. "Don't you think you should, I dunno, sit down?" he said, lashing out with his foot. The kick connected as it sent the Leader crashing through the ground as he got up and was furious roaring as it awoken many of the sleeping Ligerus as they came out to see what the commotion was. '"I will not be bested by some insigficent speck! I will kill you even if I have to level this ENTIRE PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly he swung up his sword as lightning started to emerge from the clouds. '"Say Good-Bye, Neutron Eraser!!!" '''He slashed his blade down and suddenly a huge storm approched and launched lightning all over the entire area in one instant. But suddenly after it struck something protected not only the buildings but also the people outside of them. "That's enough, Prime." A voice said as everyone turned towards the cloaked person who showed his face and revealed himself to be human. ''He stopped that blast like nothing. Maybe he's the person I'm supposed to find. "Who are you?" Shade asked the human. "Names Tommy, Tommy Aguilar and I'll deal with you in a minute. Right now." Suddenly in one instant faster than when the lightning struck, Tommy punched Prime and easliy broke his entire body of Armor as he laid there unconsious. Then Tommy procceded to bring up what looked like a hologram watch as he used it to summon the guards who then procceded to take Prime's gang including himself into custody. "Thank you Lord Tommy for saving everyone." One of the guards said bowing down. "It's no trouble, just make sure these pathetic users are gone from my sight." Tommy said as many of the civilians went back into their homes which were fixed and headed back to sleep. Suddenly Tommy walked right in front of the young man and looked him straight in the eye. "Come on, Rufara is pretty beat up and I need you to help me hold him up." Tommy said as he renentered the bar. Shade followed, feeling his body return to normal, locking his powers for a time. He couldn't understand it, but he was drained beyond anything he had ever felt before. When he got to the bartender, he helped the man named Tommy hold him up. "Easy now Rufara it'll be just a second." Tommy smiled as he then broke a small vial of what looked like silver powder then applied some on one of his wounds. Then in an instant all of the wounds including the broken glass cuts were healed. "Thank you Lord Tommy, and you too my young friend, I never got to ask what is your name?" He asked standing up and cracking his back. "The name's Shade Kagekyo. You don't need to thank me. Those scum had it coming. I just happened to be here at the right time." "Still thank you both for helping." Rufara as he grabbed and shook Shades hand then procceded to clean the glass that was still on the floor. "Now we need to talk." Tommy said grabbing Shades hand as he dragged him out to the fountain near the tavern. "Who and what exactly are you? I can smell a unique human scent but my instincts tell me otherwise." Tommy said letting Shade go and looking at him straight in the eyes. "You can say I'm human. But, that's only my outer shell. Inside, I'm a Demon. I was assigned to serve Greed, one of the manifested Seven Sins, by my master, Bael. Any questions?" Tommy lifted one eyebrow in utter confusion and tried to make some sense out of Shades story," Look honestly you saying these things isn't convincing me one bit." Tommy said but then yawned due to him being up hours after he needed to sleep. "Look right now I'm way too tired to be able to make heads or tails of this and I can tell you don't have a cent to your name not to mention your Human which not many around here find entertaining." Suddenly Tommy showed his left hand with a band with a topaz stone on it. "Come Okin." Out of nowhere appeared a golden dragon the size of the entire area and as big as the tall buildings," For now you might as well stay with me till we can get this straightened out." He replied while he jumped high onto the dragons back. "You coming??" Shade jumped on top of the dragon. "What in Bael's name is this?" he asked, wondering how such a creature could just be summoned. Okin turned and snorted causing the scent of dragon breath to fly rignt into them, "This here is my pal Okin or as some would say my steed." Tommy said rubbing Okin's back. "Buddy shrink down a bit, we're not exactly passing through to another realm." Tommy asked as the dragon responded and did what he asked shrinking down to half his height as he then shot up straight into the air and started flying in the skys. "And how did this creature get summoned as easily as this?" Shade asked, coughing from the dragon's breath. Tommy took off his cloak revealing clothes that would match the terrain for the realm he was in, he then procceded to show his left arm with the band around his wrist. "See the Topaz stone in there? It holds not only Okin's body but is also his home from time to time." Tommy said as suddenly Okin inhaled deeply causing some Nebula dust to go into his systems. "Must be hungry huh boy?" Tommy asked laughing as the dragon then burped loudly. "Any other questions?" Tommy asked. "I've got too many to ask in a reasonable amount of time." Shade replied, inspecting his jacket for any tears or holes. After a few minutes of flying, Okin then swooped down and landed on the outskirts of the city right in front of a large house. "Well here we are, Griger Maner." Tommy said as he jumped down. "Alright okay have a good night." Tommy said as Okin growled in acknowledgemt and laid down on the lawn in a smaller form. "Pretty big place you got here." Shade said in surprise. He didn't see the building before hand, then again, he was stuck in the forest at the beginning. "It's not exactly my place, more of close people who care about me." Tommy said unlocking the door and entering through, "Well make yourself at home." Tommy said while he took off something from his chest making his clothes go away leaving only a muscle shirt and long sweats. Shade sat down and tried to relax. That took a bit, as his nerves were still on high alert from before. Tommy could feel the nervousness that eminated and sighed as he waved his hand and a hologram keyboard came out of nowhere. After pressing a few buttons, the couch in the living room turned into a nice big bed with pillows and blankets. "I can sense your still on edge, I don't know what exactly has you rattled up but I know the remedy for it, a good night sleep." Tommy said grabbing some water from the kitchen and headed up the stairs. He stopped then looked at Shade," First thing in the morning You and I are gonna have a long conversation on everything that has happened to you." Tommy said as he then went up the stairs to his room. "Sure." Shade replied, almost falling asleep right then. He streached out and tried to get comfortable. Once he was, there was nothing that could move him. "It would seem that they have found each other just as I knew they would." Quinkra said viewing through a portal to the Tyranus realm. ''"How exactly is this boy suppose to help Tommy save the dimensions?" ''Griger asked appearing in his spirit-form next to Quinkra. "You must have faith in me Lord Griger, you know of why I am able to see what the future holds for each of the souls that pass through here." She replied. ''"I hope your predictions turns to be real, or we will all face the consequences." ''Griger said as he disappeared leaving Quinkra to watch Shade as he slept away.